List of Mission Minigames
Mission Minigames are games within the Super Moshi Missions that take place in their own realm. They are introduced with their title, require clicking to proceed and have their own assets and music. Door Puzzle Door Puzzle features in Missing Moshling Egg. To gain access to Dr. Strangeglove's lair, you must obtain the key from Skull Guard's head. They do not oppose this, basically dare you to, as their skull is full of Creepy Crawlies. S1M1_Door_Puzzle_lose.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle creepy crawly time.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle beetle.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle larva.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle sillypede.png Poop Deck Panic Poop Deck Panic! features in Voyage Under Potion Ocean. It is one of the two tasks given to Super Moshi by Cap'n Buck who claims he cannot set sail without these tasks done. This specific task is to clean the Poop Deck of the Cloudy Cloth Clipper. One must hold their mouse button down and rapidly scrub the spots on the deck until they're gone. Asset 70 holds various smears and graffiti by Bonkers, that would supposedly be used to make the dirt on the deck randomized in design. S1M2_Poop_Deck_Panic_play.png S1M2_Poop_Deck_Panic_removed_asset_sprite_70.png Barnacle Buster Barnacle Buster features in Voyage Under Potion Ocean. It is one of the two tasks given to Super Moshi by Cap'n Buck who claims he cannot set sail without these tasks done. This specific task is to free the hull of the Cloudy Cloth Clipper from barnacles. You need to time when you click to fist so it is on the range of the barnacle you need to remove. There is a total of 10 barnacles. S1M2_Barnacle_Buster_play.png Journey to Dr. Strangeglove's Hideout Journey to Dr. Strangeglove's Hideout features in Voyage Under Potion Ocean. You need to get yourself through the ocean floor to reach Dr. Strangeglove's hideout, but it's covered in Glumps and mines. The keys are used to avoid impact and the sonar clears your way but requires loading up before launching. S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_play.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_lose.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_Rocko.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_Podge.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_Fabio.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_Bloopy.png S1M2_Journey_to_Hideout_Black_Jack.png Hoodoo Pongoo Hoodoo Pongoo features in Bungle in the Jungle, where Super Moshi needs to pass the ancient Hoodoo trial in order to be allowed to learn about the secret recipe to Hoodoo Stew. It's just plays like regular Pong. A total of 3 turns are played if neither party has reached a score of 2. S2M3 Hoodoo Pongoo play.png S2M3 Hoodoo Pongoo win.png S2M3 Hoodoo Pongoo lose.png S2M3 Hoodoo Pongoo removed asset sprite 11.png Hoodoo Hop Hoodoo Hop features in Bungle in the Jungle, where Woolly (who is trapped in the Zoshling Ignition Key) must run away from the angry crowd of Woolly Hoodoos. The gameplay of this game is similar to Run, Shelby, Run!, except that it is the other way around. S2M3 Hoodoo Hop lose.png Escape the Beast Escape the Beast!! features in Season 2: Mission 5: The Curse of the Paw Wavin' Kitten, where Super Moshi needs to escape The Beast from eating them. It is impossible to lose this game as the Beast cannot ever manage to bite you. Groovy Gateway Groovy Gateway features in Season 2: Mission 6: Welcome to Jollywood, where Super Moshi must stay in tune with the music as Bobbi SingSong only opens the gate to his retreat to those with good music taste. Super Moshi needs to go through the door in order to find Chief Engineer Splutnik. S2M6 Groovy Gateway groovin.png S2M6 Bobbi SingSong Yoga Retreat Door.png S2M6 Bobbi SingSong Yoga Retreat Door sad.png Glump Invaders Glump Invaders features in Season 2: Mission 10: Cosmic Countdown, where the crew of the Rhapsody 2 must put their ship to the test to battle Dr. Strangeglove and his ship, accompanied by Glumponauts. The game is a reference to Space Invaders. The animation of Jiggles features Glump Invaders. Clicking "skip" when having lost will result into an automatic win. There is no "win" screen as it cuts right back at the cutscene. S2M10 Glump Invaders play.png S2M10 Glump Invaders lose.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Rhapsody 2 icon.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Rhapsody 2.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Strangeglove ship.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Pirate Pong.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Squiff.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Mustachio.png S2M10 Glump Invaders Black Jack.png Collect the Raindrops Collect the Raindrops features in Somewhere Clover the Rainbow. SCtR Collect the Raindrops lose.png Category:Games